Death Machine
The Death Machine is an obtainable minigun in Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Black Ops II, that is obtained from Care Packages in Multiplayer and as a Power-Up in the Nazi Zombie maps "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead, and Moon in the former and as a scorestreak in the latter. It is also available in the campaign mission "Vorkuta". It is also featured as a random weapon in the Wager Match game mode, Sharpshooter. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Death Machine is obtainable in the mission "Vorkuta," where the player uses it to "Wield a fist of iron", "Raise Hell" and fight through the Soviet prison guards trying to prevent their escape. It is very effective at killing Riot Guards, requiring minimal body shots. The Death Machine has a max capacity of 999 rounds, so the player is unlikely to run out of ammo. Unlike its Multiplayer counterpart, it occupies a normal weapon slot. Multiplayer The Death Machine, similar to the Grim Reaper, can only be obtained in a Care Package and is kept in the player's inventory for as long as the match lasts. It will only become active upon firing the first shot. The Death Machine has a maximum capacity of 499 rounds and it acts identically to the version in Campaign. The Death Machine takes 0.25 seconds to spin up, however this can be negated by using the ADS button to keep the Death Machine spun up. The user's movement speed while holding the weapon is slower than their primary weapon, and the player also cannot go prone with it. However, while firing, the player can still sprint for an effective, albeit lower than average, boost to their speed. If the player holding the Death Machine is killed, the weapon disappears and cannot be picked up. The Death Machine has very low recoil and very high damage (two shot kill anywhere, one with head-shots). It has a very high fire rate, and does not need to reload. It can be effectively fired full-auto at long ranges with surprising accuracy. These characteristics make the Death Machine ideal for pre-firing and long distance combat. Using any other weapons or equipment will cause it to be dropped, losing it permanently. The gun has unlimited ammo in the Wager Match gametype Sharpshooter. The killstreak, which can be quite useful in Core modes, sees less usefulness in Hardcore modes, where almost any other gun can kill in little more than a single hit, as well as the fact that the amount of time to spool up the Death Machine may prove fatal in a firefight. In addition, the artificial aiming reticule is not present given the limited HUD, making aiming more difficult. It can also be quite effective against enemy helicopters, specifically the Attack Helicopter, but is also very useful against the Care Package helicopter, Chopper Gunner, and Gunship. Zombies Death Machine Theme The Death Machine can be found in the Zombies maps "Five", Ascension, Dead Ops Arcade, Call of the Dead and Moon as a power-up. In power-up form, it appears as a three-dimensional model of the icon for the Rapid Fire attachment. It is easily identifiable, casting a blue glow instead of the usual green. The Death Machine lasts 30 seconds with unlimited ammo, and firing it constantly will not affect its duration. Unlike in Multiplayer, using the ADS button to spin up the Death Machine does not decrease the user's movement speed. It does a great amount of damage to Zombies at early to medium rounds as well as the Pentagon Thief, who can also steal it. It is fairly ineffective at high rounds (40+), though. It must be noted that one can't upgrade it, buy another gun, or revive teammates while using it. The player can still repair broken barriers, open doors, clear debris, or knife. When the power-up is almost over, a low ammo quote will be heard and the icon will start flashing. One thing to note about the death machine powerup is that only the player who gets the powerup will get the death machine, not all players will get it unless all the players have completed the easter egg on either Moon or Ascension. The Death Machine also appears in Dead Ops Arcade as a pick-up. Once the player gets it, the player is able to use it for several seconds or until its ammo runs out. The player that is awarded with "The Fate of Firepower" will be granted a permanent Death Machine that replaces their default M60. Additionally, on Ascension, the Death Machine can be obtained by all players at the same time, for a total of 90 seconds, if a certain easter egg is completed. Also, it can be wielded for 90 Seconds on Moon if one complete the Cryogenic Slumber Party. It also drops when George A. Romero is killed, unless the player has completed the "Original Characters Trapped" easter egg, where the Wunderwaffe DG-2 will be dropped. Note that the Death Machine takes about three seconds to draw before being able to fire, and this leaves the player vulnerable. The Death Machine does not appear as a power-up in Kino der Toten, Shangri-La or the remastered World at War maps. Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Death Machine reappears in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. However, unlike in Black Ops, it is an actual scorestreak and it isn't received exclusively from care packages, and will last until player runs out of ammo. However, it has less ammo than the version in Black Ops. You can also sprint while holding it, but the player still can't go prone with it equipped. This scorestreak can be reactivated after death with whatever ammo the player has left. It was first seen in the Gamescom Live Stream. Gameplay can be seen here. It requires a scorestreak of 600. Death Machine BOII.png Death Machine Menu Icon BOII.png|Scorestreak menu icon Gallery File:Unleash_the_BEAST.jpg|Death Machine from Care Package File:dmachinebadass.JPG|The Death Machine in the Wager Match mode, Sharpshooter. File:Death Machine held 1.jpg|The Death Machine being held. File:Death Machine held 2.jpg|Running with the Death Machine. File:Death Machine held 3.jpg|Firing the Death Machine. File:Sparky.png|"Sparky" written on the side of the Death Machine. Death Machine.jpg|The Death Machine in third person Death Machine covering SOG.jpg|Death Machine covering a SOG unit. Death Machine in Vorkuta BO.jpg|Using the Death Machine against a Juggernaut. DeathMachineDOA.jpg|Death Machine pick-up, as it appears in "Dead Ops Arcade". BO Zombies Death Machine.png|The Death Machine after obtaining the power-up in Zombies. Trivia *In Dead Ops Arcade, undergoing The Fate of Firepower can give the player a permanent Death Machine. *In Call of The Dead, the player can still fire the Death Machine on the zipline, and unlike its multiplayer counterpart, it cannot be taken away after you use the zipline. *The Death Machine has the word "Sparky" written on its underside. One is able to view this in Theater Mode, using the Free Camera option. *Just behind the front grip there is a plate with writing on it. It reads: "AIRCRAFT MACHINE GUN 7.62MM GAU-2B/A," along with some other writing. This and other writing can be seen in third person in Theater Mode. This may mean it was salvaged (or removed) from an aircraft. *The Death Machine, the Grim Reaper and the Valkyrie Rockets are the only weapons are the only weapons obtainable via Care Package in multiplayer *The Death Machine and the Grim Reaper are also the only weapons in the game whose pickup icons are colored. *There is an unusable Death Machine located on some shelves along with an unusable Thundergun and Winter's Howl in the weapons lab on "Five". To see the Death Machine, the player must go to the Mystery Box spawn in the weapons lab, look to the right and jump. *The Death Machine and the Lightning Bolt are the only power-ups in zombies that do not affect the entire team directly. Only the player that grabs the Death Machine power-up will receive the Death Machine, not the entire team. *There are only two ways that all players can receive a Death Machine in Zombies: Completing the Kassimir Mechanism easter egg, or by completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme up to the point where Sam is revealed. Death Machines from both of these easter eggs last for 90 seconds instead of the usual 30. *Using a Zipline on Kowloon will make an obtained Death Machine/Grim Reaper disappear. *There appears to be some sort of Camera Spike located on top of the Death Machine. It could be because the Death Machine is just a portable Sentry Gun; thus saving space by using it instead of making a new design. *The Death Machine is one of the few weapons that does not require reloading. *Obtaining Double Tap Root Beer will increase the Death Machine's rate of fire. *On Moon, when Nikolai gets kills with a Death Machine, he might say what he says with a QED. *The player wielding the Death Machine can knife in Zombies. *The Death Machine in Multiplayer has a certain amount of ammo and won't disappear after a short period of time. However, in Zombies, there is infinite ammo in it and has about 30 seconds until it disappears. *In Dead Ops Arcade, the Death Machine has the same firing sound as the Famas. Videos Video:Death Machine in use BO|The Death Machine in action. Video:Death Machine in use Vorkuta BO|Using the Death Machine in Vorkuta. Category:Power-Ups Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks